


It's Not Mr. Snow Anymore

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)
Genre: Agent being confident about his choice, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gold Nose is only mentioned, Gold Nose/Secret Agent, M/M, One-Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, We need more fan fictions in this fandom, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: "I heard The Sphinx is completely out of the rings of villainy. How did you do it?""Well, it's quite a long story.""What did you do?""I married him."
Relationships: Gold Nose Villain/Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow), Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow) & K, Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow) & Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	It's Not Mr. Snow Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Agent Frost/Michael Snow - Secret Agent
> 
> The Sphinx - Gold Nose Villain
> 
> K - Original Male Character, head of Secret Agent's department

Reading the newest missions of Agent Ultra and Knight was one of the most boring things K had sat through in his time at the agency. As much as an agent's life is constant excitement and near-deaths, the files somehow just made everything sound so boring.

"K, sir?" One of his assistants asked more meekly than usual, probably meaning that someone had died or broken the coffee machine. Why there weren't more coffee machines was something he didn't understand. There had always been one coffee machine for every fifty people in this place. That tradition, if he would even call it that, was so old he was sure the fifth K before him hadn't even had a strand of grey hair when it was added.

Anyone who didn't do fieldwork lived for a long time since the agency jammed it into their head that they had to be in good shape and stay healthy.

He knew H was still kicking around and was older than the coffee machine he used; it was the only one that never broke since the fourth K.

"What's the news?" K asked without hesitation.

"Sir, Agent Frost is back," His assistant told him as they opened the door. K had an expression of delighted surprise as he stood up. 

Agent Frost. One of his division's best agents. Actually, K reckoned Frost was one of the best of the agency. "Where is he?" K asked as he took a look in the mirror. Maybe the monochrome theme had to go, he thought as he saw his black hair was mainly grey now. 

"Room 7, sir." K smoothed out his grey tweed suit and adjusted his navy blue tie. He thanked his assistant before he strolled out. 

The thing with K was he was the most casual out of all of the heads of the agency. He had grown tired of being strict and ended up just becoming the co-worker instead of the boss. Y and P always gave him a look when he talked to Agent Fox about how the uniform policy was stupid. 

His relationship with Frost was less boss or even co-worker, as they were friends. K knew that he was putting himself in some kind of danger, but in this world where everything was a secret, he knew it was better to know Frost.

K unbuttoned the suit buttons and sat down with his legs crossed and his fingers tapping his knee. "Frost, good to see you," K said. Having taken a look at the room beforehand, K noticed the dark blue turtleneck which was an outlier in outfits he had seen Frost in before. He could recall there were simple black suits topped with a sky blue tie, white dress-shirts with a black bow-tie, and a few here and there that could be described in one word:  _ formal _ .

"I would say the same, K," Frost replied. 

"It's been a while," K admitted, "But I heard The Sphinx is completely out of the rings of villainy." Frost nodded as his eyes followed K’s movements. "I know you're one of our most skilled agents... So, how did you do it?" 

"I..." Frost paused as if wondering if K would believe him. "Well, it's quite the long story," Frost gestured.

"I'd rather hear it the exciting way rather than in a file. Those are so boring these days," K told him. 

"I mean..." Frost looked at his hands and chuckled softly. 

"So?" K raised an eyebrow, "How did you get Sphinx to quit? I hope you didn't just straight-up kill him."

"No," Frost waved his hands a bit, "It was far from killing."

"Okay, well, now I'm really curious," K chuckled. "It was so fast that I doubt you could've gotten him to stop other than killing him."

"No, I really didn't," Frost admitted with a hint of laughter in the back of his throat, "I married him."

K paused. "I guess that would make sense, I mean— _ wait _ ," K paused again, this time the pause was heavier in the air and there was a build-up to something more. Frost seemed to expect a bomb-like reaction as when K shouted " _ You what?! _ " and slammed his hands down on his desk, Frost simply leaned back in his chair casually as if he was at a club lounge. 

Although, the sudden laughter that came from K’s lips surprised him. The grey-haired man laughed under his breath. His hand pressed to his lips in hopes of stopping it. "Wait, you married him?"

"Yes, sir,” Frost nodded and responded with no beat of hesitation. The only thing in his voice was a firmness that could break stone.

"H-holy shit," K laughed, "Okay, I didn't expect that at all. Is this some kind of comedy movie we're living in?" The laughter blocked out a confused "sir?" from Frost.

"I don't believe this," K said, sitting back with a large smile plastered over his face.

"Sir, if the issue is about me marrying ano—"

K didn't know much about Frost's sexuality, but honestly, he really didn't give another thought to it. "Marrying another man? No, I really don't give a shit about that, but you marrying the enemy is honestly too fucking funny for me."

"Sir?" Frost looked apprehensive. “How is—”

"How the fuck did this even happen? Did we fall into some kind of rom-com?  _ ‘Deathly Love, _ rated 13+ for swearing and fighting,” The suited man laughed, “unless it’s actually rated even higher than that,” K raised his eyebrows and pointed at the ceiling in an ‘eureka!’ moment. “ _ Deathly Love  _ seems a bit too edgy… maybe something more to do with spies such as  _ Enemy Kidnapped My Heart _ .”

“Sir, that just sounds like Stockholm Syndrome…”

“Oh,  _ true… _ how about…  _ Enemy Captured My Heart?” _

“War film,” Frost looked at his hand as if he expected a glass of whiskey to appear in it.

“Damnit. Forget it.” Frost watched as K opened up one of the many files placed next to him by one of the assistants. “What did you put in the files?"

Frost sat up straighter, "I said that I simply convinced him to stop."

"That's not going to fly with anyone but me," The older man told him as he flipped open the agent's file. "We need another excuse, I think if we change it to something else, people won't notice…” K paused, “Wait, did you… do it with him?”

“No?” Frost looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t, we’re moving slow, well, as slow as a spy marrying and supervillain can go, I suppose.”

“Slow? Didn’t think that was your style.”

“And your style seems to be asking a lot of questions.”

“You know me,” K moved his hands as if asking Frost for an embrace.

"I do know you, but then why are you helping me with this?" Frost asked warily.

"Sphinx is highly dangerous and the fact you are close with him may allow us to make sure he's not going to do anything highly dangerous," K told him as he stood up straight but when Frost raised an eyebrow, K admitted, "okay,  _ fine _ , and you bunch are lonely."

"You either are… extremely trusting of my abilities or… I don’t know, really meddling.”

"Honestly, what happened to you? You seem so…  _ tired _ ." K leaned in closer to the agent and narrowed his eyes.

"You would be if you dealt with kids for the last few days."

"Kids," K looked at Frost with widened eyes. "God..." He breathed, "How are you supposed to work with  _ kids _ ?" K spun around on one oxford-clad foot as he thought. His hand gripped his chin, “Perhaps... a break would help?"

"I can't afford that," Frost said, “And we make enough to make the best surgeons jealous.”

"But I can," K said with a wink. "Take it as a 'job well done!' bonus... or something along those lines." K then paused, "I didn't think Sphinx had kids."

"He does," Frost laughed quietly.

K snapped with his left hand, "Guess what else is not going in the file?" 

"Isn't that lying?" Frost asked, voice a tad quieter than before.

K looked at the file in his hand and then looked up. His eyebrow slowly rose as he said, "It's just exclusion of information, nothing else." K placed said file on the table in front of him. He looked the agent in the eyes, "You deserve this, Snow." 

"Thank you, K, sir," Frost smiled.

"Wait, is it still Michael Snow?" K asked suddenly.

"Legally, no," Frost admitted a bit sheepishly. “Makes paperwork a bit more difficult if I do. Although, the thought is nice.”

"It's the thought that counts, I suppose," K said as he finally picked up the folder once again and fiddled with it. "Well then, I'll get working on the file and you—" K pointed at Frost's chest, "—go home and rest."

"There are kids in the house, K, I doubt I can get any,” Frost then looked at the older man, “Thank you, again, K, I really appreciate it."

“Maybe in gratitude you can replace the coffee machine in roo—”

“Not a chance if Agent Grey broke it,” Frost cut him off. K scoffed before he turned around on one foot and started heading for the door. Looking at the files, K smiled as he thought to himself on how much more interesting finishing Frost's work was than reading Ultra and Knight's file. 

K looked up with that smile on his face, "Honestly, you don’t have to, giving you a break nothing as you risk your life to save others nearly every day and you deserve to be happy." As he opened and walked out the door with the plate that glittered in gold around ‘Room 7,’ K said, "And Frost? I'd love to meet him one day."

  
  



End file.
